1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technique for switching real-time broadcasting and video contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
The video-on-demand (VOD) permitting the user to view the desired content at the desired time is spreading. In VOD, the video contents of movies and TV dramas broadcast in the past are distributed.
A further extension of VOD in the future is expected to realize the simultaneous distribution of a VOD content and a broadcast program. The time will come when the user, interested in a broadcast program tuned in midway, for example, can view the particular program from the beginning by switching to VOD mode. Also, the user, if desirous of performing such operation as rapid feed or skipping while viewing a broadcast program, can view the unbroadcast part of the broadcast program by switching to VOD mode. In other words, the user may be able to freely manipulate and view the real-time broadcast program in the same way as a recorded program.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-136974 discloses a method of switching the viewing mode from the broadcast program to the VOD content. JP-A No. 2005-136974 describes a method of acquiring the same VOD content as the program being broadcast from an archive and viewing an unrecorded part by rewinding or an unbroadcast part by rapid feed.